


Tooth

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [11]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: 2 Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon has a bit of trouble with one of his teeth on a tour. And the lovely tale of Jared losing his first tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "Tooth/Teeth"

Shannon winced when he bit into the apple, a sharp pain shooting up his jawbone. He heard a sigh and glanced over to see a scowling Jared.  “What?” mumbled Shannon, his hand on his cheek.

          “You need to go to the dentist,” Jared said, “Before you have to lose the tooth.”

          Shannon rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.”

          “Right, because its normal to wince when eating an apple,” Jared stated sarcastically, “Man up and go to the fucking dentist.”

          “I’m not going.”

          “Who knew that the big, bad Shanny is afraid of the dentist,” mocked Jared.

          Shannon glared at his brother and bit into the apple again, his eye twitching when another pang went through his mouth. Jared sighed and but turned to wake up Tomo. On the way, he sent a text to a person that could get through to Shannon

(*)

          Shannon sighed as he pulled his IPhone from his pocket, it vibrating furiously. He frowned when he saw that it was his mother calling. “Hey mom.”

          “Hi sweetheart,” greeted Constance, “How are you?”

          “I’m good.”

          “And you’re lying,” Constance stated.

          Shannon blinked in confusion, “What?”

          “Shannon Christopher, what is this about you not going to the dentist?” Constance said tensely resulting in Shannon having flashbacks to his childhood.

          “But Mom-“

          “Don’t you “But Mom” me,” interrupted Constance, “You go with your brother and go to the dentist and get that tooth fixed. I didn’t scream my head off for you two to brush your teeth for no reason.”

          “Mom-“

          “Go Shannon and don’t make me come out there and drag you there.” She threatened before hanging up.

          Shannon slowly hung up his phone, confusion and horror going through his body. He was forty-one, not two, and he was just scolded by his mother because of his weasel of a little brother tattled on him.  Narrowing his eyes, he glared at said brunette who was doodling on a piece of paper, a small smirk on his face.

          “You little,” he hissed; marching forward.

          Jared looked up with wide eyes, “Wha…oh, Mom called you.”

          “You fucking told Mom?”

          Jared smirked, “Yep. If you wouldn’t listen to me, I told the only person that could get through your thick skull.”

          Shannon glared at his brother, “I hate you.”

          Jared smiled, “You’ll thank me after you have that tooth fixed. Now go, call the dentist. We’re going to be in Milwaukee in a few hours, maybe you can set it up for then.”

          Shannon sighed and ran a hand through his hair before stopping off. Meanwhile, Jared smiled. Shannon was such a mommy’s boy.

(*)

          Shannon glared at Jared, the man giggling uncontrollably while Tomo was chuckling in the booth desperately trying to keep his beer in his mouth.  He huffed and tried to tell them to “Shut the fuck up,” but the cotton in his mouth prevented it from being understood.

          Jared sobered and pursed his lips as he tried to keep the laughter from coming out, “Told you to go earlier.”

          Shannon mouthed what Jared said before flicking the singer off. Jared chuckled before skirting away, his laughter being heard as he headed to the bathroom. Shannon turned his gaze to the still snickering guitarist. He stuck his tongue out before stomping off. He was going to take two pain killers and sleep. Screw them.

* * *

 

**Young Shannon/Jared**

          Jared wiggled his loose canine, the little boy entertained by the piece of loose bone. The four-year-old sat on the couch, rocking back and forth as he played with his tooth. However, his joy was short lived when he tasted iron from his gum and he felt something drop from his mouth.

          Peering down, the little boy was shocked to see a small white bit on the maroon carpeting. Jared reached up and pocked the spot where his tooth used to be and was horrified to feel nothing but blood and tissue.  He whimpered as he leaned down and he grabbed the tooth.

          Holding onto the bone, the young boy sniffled before screaming for his older brother and mother. The sound of feet echoed throughout the house. Jared was crying once the two older Letos entered the living room. Instantly, Constance was by her son’s side, attempting to sooth her baby. Shannon stood by the side, unsure of what to do.

          “Oh, honey,” Constance said, “You lost your first baby tooth.”

          Jared sniffled and peered up at his mother with bright blue eyes, “But… but”

          “You’re okay, it happens to everyone. Remember when Shannon lost his tooth?” Constance inquired, to which Jared nodded, “So see, it’s normal.”

          Jared sniffled, “Really?”

          Constance smiled, “Yep. So, why don’t you put it under your pillow and see what the tooth fairy will bring you.”

          Jared smiled, “Really? Yay!” the little boy quickly scampered up the stairs, darting straight to his bedroom.

          Constance chuckled and stood fully. She looked at Shannon and smiled, “How about we finish making dinner?”

          Shannon smiled. “Okay.” He said, reaching to grab his mother’s hand and walked to the kitchen.


End file.
